World Masters ! ?
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Ou quand deux adolescents se retrouvent, sans comprendre pourquoi, à diriger le monde... A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !
1. Dites bonjour aux nouveaux patrons !

**Titre :** World Masters ?

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himurya. Fuuka et Alexandros appartiennent aux personnes qu'ils représentent dans la vie réelle.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Beaucoup trop pour citer o_o.

Ce délire est vieux (il date du début de la 3éme) et je ne pensais pas le poster un jour u_u. Mais sous la pression d'une certaine Wisely, alias Wise-chan qui m'a convaincue, je poste le 1er chapitre ^^. Surtout, ne chercher pas quelque chose d'intelligent dedans, il n'y en a pas u_u. Fuuka et Alexandros sont des OC mais je pense qu'ils sont très loin d'être des Mary/Gary-sue u_u.

Enjoy your read !

* * *

><p>Ça n'allait pas fort en salle de réunion internationale : La plupart des nations présentes s'arrachaient les cheveux, certains se pinçaient jusqu'à s'en faire des bleus et enfin les derniers attendaient que la folie générale passe avec quand même un regard incrédule. Seul Francis était calme. Il souriait, mais pas de son habituel sourire charmeur non : C'était un sourire supérieur, qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement, quand il gagnait une compétition européenne ou mondiale -extrêmement rare donc. Son sourire se mua quand même en grimace quand Allemagne beugla un « RUHIG ! » bien cassant, qui calma aussitôt les autres. Il y avait une règle que toute nation non-suicidaire respectait : Quand Allemagne ordonne se taire, on se la boucle et on se fait tout petit.<p>

-« Je suis un peu déçu par votre attitude, déclara France.

-On vient d'apprendre que deux de tes sales gosses ont pris le contrôle du monde, donc de nous, et tu voudrais que l'on s'en réjouisse ?, ricana Angleterre, entrain de fissurer sa tasse de thé.

-C'est quoi les noms des chieurs, au moins ?, grogna Italie du sud.

-Alexandros et Fuuka, répondit placidement Francis.

-Fuuka ? Eh, mais c'est un nom de fille !

-Exactement. Ça pose un problème ?, fit une voix.

-Ben oui ! Une fille, se faire diriger par une fille ! Non mais collez-la à la popote non mais oh ! », s'exclama Inde, en bon misogyne qu'il était.

La voix soupira et quelques secondes, Inde se prenait un livre bien lourd sur l'arrière du crâne, tombant les dents en avant sur le bois de la table.

-« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça pouvait assommer quelqu'un !

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Deux jeunes gens venaient d'entrer. Le garçon, brun aux yeux verts, soupirait de la brutalité de la fille, qui remontait ses lunettes avec un sourire sadique, mais il semblait être habitué. France se leva puis alla saluer ses enfants, ignorant le grand silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Fuuka balaya la salle du regard avant de s'exclamer :

-« Eh, remettez-vous, on croirait que vous allez pondre ! »

Ce fut un étouffement général, sauf pour Inde qui se massait la tête et qui regardait la couverture du livre d'un air curieux.

-« Redonnes mon bouquin, toi.

-Ça parle de quoi ?

-De célèbres tueurs en série français. »

Si les nations commençaient à bien vouloir parler, cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce et ils se turent. La jeune fille comprit et soupira.

-« C'est une lecture comme une autre, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez cette réaction.

-Oui... c'est une lecture pour une psychopathe, tu sais ?

-Oh, Alexandros, si j'étais une psychopathe, je n'éprouverais pas présentement l'envie de te botter le cul. Est-ce que je critique tes films d'amours gnian-gnian ?

-Tu viens de le faire à l'instant .

-Je t'aime bien mis dès fois tu me pètes les nougats, tu sais ?

-C'est quoi cette expression ?

-Ce veut dire « tu me les brise » en langage courant. Ai-je éclairé tes lanternes ?

-Dis donc, tu es bien vulgaire, remarqua Autriche.

-J'y peux rien, je jure quasiment tout le temps et ça ne se soigne pas. C'est ma malédiction personnelle, si tu préfères, répliqua-t-elle en oubliant sciemment le vouvoiement.

-Il serait peut-être temps de se présenter non ?, fit remarquer Alexandros, je commence. Je suis Alexandros, je suis pacifiste mais je sais me défendre. J'adore regarder des films d'amours, et je suis un grand romantique. A toi Fuuka.

-Comme il vient de l'indiquer, je m'appelle Fuuka et je suis le contraire d'Alexandros. J'ai beau être un peu wesh de prime à bord, je le reconnais, mais je sais aussi être douce. Dans de rares occasions.

-Une autre question. Et vous êtes obligés de répondre à mon awesome personne.

-Vous êtes ?

-Prusse. Et vous Alexandros non ? Comment se fait-il que deux gamins soient nos gouvernants ? Comment avez-vous faits ?

-Je vais vous répondre, Gilbert. Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin et nous étions les maîtres du monde. Enfin, des types qui n'avaient pas l'air très sympa nous ont quand même obligés à signer un document avant, mais sinon, nous n'en savons rien.

-Il doit y avoir une fangirl pas net la-dessous, c'est pas possible autrement, murmura Fuuka, légèrement paranoïaque. Alexandros lui souffla que non, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de rester des heures sur internet sinon elle allait finir no-life. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un tirage de langue plein de maturité.

-Que l'on résume : Vous ne savez pas comment, mais vous avez obtenu le monde, et vous êtes, allez, des secondes, donc vous n'avez aucune expérience, fit Danemark

-En gros c'est ça, approuva Fuuka, d'autres questions ?

-Comment allez-vous faire pour pouvoir tous nous gérer ?

-Je pense, articula Alexandros, que nous allons laissez les dirigeants à leur place. Ils feront leur boulot habituel mais dans l'ombre, se seront Fuuka et moi qui donneront les ordres. Ça me paraît bien comme ça non ?

-Bonne idée. Par contre, j'impose le fait que, pour qu'une loi passe, elle doit être signer de notre main. Pas de loi sans que nous ne l'ayons lu et approuvé. Celui qui ne respecte pas ça passera un mauvais quart d'heure, je le garantis. Mais nous demanderons aussi son avis à la nation concernée bien sûr, dit Fuuka, Cela vous convient ?

-Est-ce que nous avons vraiment le choix ?, grommela Romano.

-Pas vraiment. Mais nous préférons demander avant d'agir, rétorqua Alexandros.

-Bien, dites-moi vous dirigerez le monde à deux ou vous vous le partagerez ?, interrogea France.

« On le partage bien sur ! » furent leur réponse, dites en chœur.

Ainsi le monde fut divisé en deux parties : Une sous le contrôle d'Alexandros, une autre sous la coupe de Fuuka. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le rire !

* * *

><p>Voilà, 1er chapitre. Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez o_o.<p> 


	2. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ?

**Titre :** World Masters ?

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himurya. Fuuka et Alexandros appartiennent aux personnes qu'ils représentent dans la vie réelle.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Beaucoup trop pour citer o_o.

J'ai été surprise de voir des reviews positives à cette fic o_o. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Après leur présentation, Fuuka et Alexandros se placèrent de part et d'autre d'une gigantesque carte du monde.<p>

-« _Well, _c'est l'heure de se partager la Terre. Qu'est-ce que tu prends, Alexandros ?

-L'Amérique Nord et Sud, ainsi que l'Europe. »

Fuuka regarda la mappemonde en réfléchissant. Puis elle baissa ses yeux vers Alexandros, faisant grimacer ce dernier. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille, surtout par une fille qui faisait une tête de plus que lui.

-« Écoutes, il y a 5 continents, donc on doit s'en partager un. Je te le dis, je prends l'Asie, l'Océanie et L'Europe de l'Est. Non, non, fit-elle en voyant Alexandros commencer à protester, tu as l'Afrique. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avoir d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que beaucoup sont analphabètes. Comment je vais faire ?

-Justement ! Ne soit pas aussi fermé d'esprit, l'Afrique est une terre pleine de charmes ! Tu sera celui qui alphabétisera l'Afrique ! Tu seras un héros dans le monde entier ! On t'acclamera comme un dieu !

-J'en suis déjà, rétorqua l'adolescent en souriant.

-Pff, ça va les chevilles, t'arrives encore à trouver des chaussures pour les loger ?, se moqua gentiment Fuuka.

-Bon changeons de sujet. Tu as un marqueur pour délimiter les frontières ?

-Yes, ma poule~, dit Fuuka avant d'éclater de rire.

-... Je me tais, sinon je vais être méchant », souffla Alexandros en prenant le feutre que lui tendait son amie.

Il entoura de noir ses frontières puis écrit un grand « A ». Fuuka en fit de même et écrivit sur une feuille les noms de leurs désormais pays et ils se tournèrent vers les nations, qui patientaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Fuuka pointa du doigt ceux qu'elle avait choisis, tout en les nommant :

-« Alors toi, toi, toi, pas toi, pas toi non plus, vous deux, vous trois non, toi et toi, pas vous quatre...

-Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être être plus polie et les nommer par leurs noms... Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien, remarqua Alexandros.

-Tu n'as pas fini d'être chiant ?

-Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, depuis le temps que tu me connais.

-Tsss. À ton tour.

-Bon, tout ceux qui n'ont pas été appelé, vous êtes avec moi ! Merci de m'avoir épargné le travail, Fuuka, rit Alexandros, indifférent au « petit enfoiré » que lui murmura la-dite Fuuka.

-Je ne veux pas être, genre, séparé de Toris ! Et vu votre entente, ça va faire comme Ivan et Alfred, style une nouvelle guerre froide !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous chante, celui-là ?, dit Fuuka avant de reprendre, Eh faut arrêter de fumer la moquette mon vieux, ça ne te réussis pas !

-Ne changes pas de sujet, vu comment vous vous parlez, j'ai, genre, peur pour l'avenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez ? Fuuka et moi, nous sommes amis, nous n'allons pas nous faire la guerre ! Nous nous parlons comme ça tout le temps et c'est une façon comme une autre de se montrer notre affection. Rassurez-vous, si jamais nous avons quelque chose à nous reprocher, vous allez nous entendre...

-C'est sûr, renchérit Fuuka, et nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Tu pourras le voir ton amant ! »

Un grand silence tomba sur la salle. Lituanie devint rouge écrevisse, tandis que Pologne regardait la jeune fille, choqué.

-« Quoi ? C'est bien ton amant non ? Me fais pas avaler des couleuvres, elles me restent sur l'estomac. En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari Alexandros.

-Ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais tu avais raison. Bon... Y a-t-il des gens qui couchent ensemble ici ? »

Pas une seule personne ne leva la main.

-« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tous des p'tits vierges innocents ? Pétard, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !, s'esclaffa la nouvelle maîtresse de l'Est.

-Je crois plutôt qu'ils sont gênés. On a pas idée de poser des questions comme ça, en même temps.

-Non, sans blague ? Vous êtes embarrassés ? »

Silence rose.

-« Oh Kami-sama... Alexandros, une idée géniale, s'il te plaît ?

-Nous pourrions leur donner un papier sur lequel ils notent qui ils sont et avec qui ils sortent. Comme ça, ils ne le diront pas à l'oral et nous, nous saurons tout quand même.

-Bonne idée, petit héros. Vous êtes d'accord ?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les pays.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, ils approuvèrent.

-Allez, Roi de l'Ouest, distribues les feuilles !

-Eh, pourquoi moi ?, protesta le-dit roi

-Parce que c'est la vie, Süβigkeit~.

-Arrêtes avec ce surnom, je ne suis pas une fille mignonne pour me faire traiter de sucreries ! »

Fuuka ne répondit pas. Les nations leur rendirent les feuilles, et ils sortirent de la pièce pour commenter.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Russie soit avec Japon !, s'étonna Fuuka

-C'est comme Cuba et Canada !

-Nan, ça se voyait. C'est comme Suède et Finlande ou Allemagne et Italie.

-Tu vois les couples aussi facilement toi ?

-Intuition féminine. Ça m'inquiéterais si tu l'avais...

-Je suis mort de rire. Tu as mangé un clown, ce matin, non ?

-Oui, et il n'avait pas bon goût. »

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler comme des gamins. De l'autre côté du mur, dans la salle de meeting, les nations s'interrogeaient sur l'avenir du monde, avec d'un côté un gamin romantique, poli mais incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, de l'autre côté une gamine vulgaire, violente et avec un vrai manque de tact.

-« J'ai l'impression que nous sommes foutus, les gars, fit Prusse.

-Allons, allons, répliqua France, laissez-leur le bénéfice du doute. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Allez nous allons nous y habituer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.»

Vu les regards éloquents qu'il reçut, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui pensait comme lui. France soupira en voyant l'air sombre de ses collègues mais ne dit rien. À la place, il partit chercher ses enfants et les découvrit en plein débat :

-« Mais pourquoi, Finlande avec Suède ou Norvège avec Danemark ? C'est limite un couple hétéro, avec le petit mignon et le grand balaise, tu y vois une logique toi ?

-Bien sûr, mon cher Alexandros. C'est tout simplement calqué sur la loi de la fangirl.

-La loi de la fangirl ?

-« Un uke petit avec seme fort tu mettras », expliqua Fuuka.

-« Et avec cette règle, tout les couples yaoi, tu feras, renchérit France en souriant, C'était prévisible que cette loi fonctionne, ici c'est la règle d'or de tout couple~

-Non, tu connais la loi de la fangirl, France ? Mais c'est génial !, s'exclama Fuuka en attrapant les mains de Francis entre les siennes avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-Je ne te connais plus, Fuuka, marmonna Alexandros.

-Si vous veniez en salle de réunion au lieu de rester ici ? Ils vous attendent.

-C'est ça... Ils auraient plutôt envie de nous voir partir, plutôt que l'inverse, grogna Fuuka, si tu crois que nous n'avons pas vu les réactions de chacun, tu te trompes France. Leurs pensées étaient visibles dans leurs yeux.

-Et dans leurs attitudes aussi, compléta Alexandros.

-Laissez-leur le temps. Vous verrez, ils ne sont pas méchants. Juste un peu enfoncés dans leur routine. »

Fuuka et Alexandros haussèrent les épaules, peu convaincu. Soudain, Alexandros sursauta :

-« Eh, deux minutes. Comment nous allons faire pour les logements ?

-Tiens c'est vrai, nous y avons pas pensé...

-Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose aussi...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Nous sommes sensé être en cours... »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'écrièrent un « Eh merde ! » avant de partir en courant, laissant tout seul le pauvre Francis. Celui-ci se gratta les cheveux et finit par retourner avec ses collègues.

En plein sprint dans les escaliers, Fuuka cria à Alexandros :

-« J'espère que ça se passera bien !

-Mais oui, n'oublies que si tu penses à des choses positives, il se passera des chose positives ! Maintenant cours ! »

Tout ce qui était sûr, c'est que la cohabitation humains/nations ne serait pas facile. A moins que... ?

* * *

><p>Voilà~ Qu'en pensez vous ?<p> 


	3. Y'a pas assez de place !

**Titre** : World Masters ? !

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia est a Hidekaz Himayura ce que les wurst sont aux allemands u_u.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Trop pour en citer.

Voilà le chapitre 3 de ce délire. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, personnellement u_u.

* * *

><p>-« Bon, si nous vous avons réunis ici, et un week-end cette fois, c'est pour vous dire que vous resterez dans vos pays respectifs », annonça Alexandros.<p>

Espagne leva la main, sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres : depuis quand ils étaient retournés à l'école ?

-« Euh, Espagne, tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de lever la main, fit remarquer Fuuka, mais sinon, quelle est ta question ?

-Normalement, les boss ne doivent pas vivre avec nous ?

-Si. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas une, mais 96 nations chacun. Où est-ce que l'on pourrais les loger ? Pas chez nous en tout cas, donc vous restez dans votre pays avec vos ex-boss que l'on a gardé.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, dit Alexandros.

-Parce que, _stultus vir, _ils ont plus d'expérience que nous et que, niveau conseils, ils peuvent nous êtres très utiles. Te sers-tu de ton cerveau ou es-tu un kinder ?

-Un kinder ?

-Brun à l'extérieur, blond à l'intérieur.

-Tu n'en as pas marre d'inventer des comparaisons débiles ?, grogna Alexandros

-Jamais. Au fait, petit héros, Amérique t'appelles depuis tout à l'heure, tu comptes lui répondre un jour ?

-Pardon Alfred. Tu disais ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour que vous viviez avec nous.

-Ah non, tutoies-moi pitié ! Je ne supporte pas que l'on me vouvoie !, supplia le brun.

-Si vous... Si tu veux. Je disais, chez moi il y a de la place.

-C'est vrai ?, fit Alexandros avec espoir.

-Oui mais peut-être pas 96. Pardon de t'avoir fait une fausse joie », s'excusa Alfred en voyant Alexandros se décomposer devant lui.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le léger ronflement de Grèce qui dormait dans le fond et par le grognement de Danemark qui défiait Norvège au pendu et qui était entrain de se faire laminer par l'autre blond. Soudain, Fuuka claqua des doigts puis se tourna vers Alexandros et Alfred :

-« Eh, je crois que j'ai une idée ! Alfred, c'est vraiment obligatoire de vivre avec votre boss ?

-Non, mais c'est préférable.

-La voilà la solution ! Tous ceux qui veulent vivre avec Alexandros lèvent la main !

Suite à sa demande, France, Angleterre, les deux Italies, Allemagne et une vingtaine d'autres pays levèrent la main. Alexandros se recomposa et adressa un merci muet à Fuuka, qui lui dit tout aussi silencieusement « de rien, ça sert à ça les amis ».

-« Cela te convient Amérique ?, demanda Alexandros.

-Ça me va.

-Et toi, Fuuka, comme tu vas faire ?

-Fuuka-san, intervint Japon qui capta automatiquement l'attention de la brune, je pense qu'Inde a assez de pièce chez lui.

-C'est vrai aru, approuva Chine, mais il ne voulait pas le dire.

-C'est vrai Inde ? Tu serais d'accord pour nous héberger? », hésita Fuuka.

Shandar bougonna un « mouais » et... Fuuka lui plaqua deux bises sur les joues tout en lui criant un « merci ! » joyeux avant de reposer la même question qu'un peu plus tôt. 23 pays voulurent bien vivre avec elle et furent acclamés par les autres, qui les trouvaient soit courageux, soit suicidaires. Finlande s'avança sans crainte : il en connaissait un rayon sur les personnes effrayantes, il vivait avec Suède après tout :

-« Fuuka ? Je me demandais si Sealand pouvait venir avec nous.

-Sealand ? Ah oui, la micro-nation trop mignonne qui était à l'entrée ! Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-C'est notre... fils, à Berwald et moi, on va dire.

-Votre fils ? !, s'exclama Fuuka en regardant les deux hommes, Oh que c'est chou ! Mais bien sûr, si nous avons assez de chambre. Tu en assez Inde ?

-Oui. »

Soudain, l'Ouest se pencha vers l'Est et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts puis les deux sortirent de la salle, plantant là les nations. Alexandros sortit la « feuille de couple » comme ils l'avaient appelé et commencèrent à établir les chambres. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des professeurs qui repartissaient leurs élèves lors d'un voyage scolaire. Alexandros eut un moment d'hésitation quand ils durent placer les célibataires. Fuuka lui arracha la feuille et conclut en disant qu'ils seraient seul, avec un lit double « au cas où »...

Tout le monde emménagea deux semaines plus tard, après des heures de vols éprouvantes pour ceux qui allaient vivre en Inde et seulement trois heures pour ceux qui partaient pour l'Amérique. Dans la plus grande non-discrétion possible, Alexandros révéla toutes les liaisons et on eut droit à une crise de pleurs de Canada qui ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Cuba soit dévoilée et à une course-poursuite du-dit Cuba par un Alfred fou furieux, suivis lui-même par Alexandros qui lui hurlait de se calmer. La situation ne se calma que quand Canada, en pleine crise d'hystérie, assomma son frère avec sa crosse de hockey. Par la suite, Alexandros fut obligé de menacer Amérique de le priver d'hamburger pour ne pas que ce dernier ne pose des caméras dans la chambre de Matthew et Carlos pour « vérifier que ce sale con de communiste ne fasse pas de mal à Matty » dixit Amérique. Suite à ça, ils retrouvèrent Alexandros quasiment en larmes au téléphone où il suppliait une certaine Lao la de le sauver de ce monde de fous.

Côté Est, il y eu moins de remue-ménage. Fuuka était loin d'être discrète, certes, mais elle avait gentiment prévenu : le premier qui l'ouvrirait et qui menacerait un couple se prendrait une chaise dans la figure et elle l'achèverait personnellement à coup de Nyan Cat. Personne n'osa relever le défi.

Une colocation entre mortels et nations débuta alors. Ils ne se croisaient qu'aux repas, les deux jeunes suivant leurs cours par internet et remplissant des montagnes de papiers et les nations occupées à leur boulot. Si les pays apprirent à leurs dépends que l'esprit des humais étaient vraiment tordus, les deux lycéens allaient vite comprendre ce que le job de boss d'un pays voulait vraiment signifier...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà~ vos avis ?<p> 


	4. Une journée avec Alexandros

**Titre :** World Masters ? !

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himurya. Fuuka et Alexandros appartiennent aux personnes qu'ils représentent dans la vie réelle.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Beaucoup trop. Juste les OC de ce hap' : Assim/Algérie, Anabella/Argentine. Ah, et Kyle, c'est Australie, Johann c'est Pays-Bas. Apparition de Percy Jackson, mention de Marion, mention très implicite de Uruha (The GazettE) et de la chanson "Trololo".

Un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire vraiment débile dans le fond~~. Je me suis inspiré du **sketch "la palombière" de Tonton Christobal** ^^. Pardon pour les fautes, ma bétâ ne s'occupe que des nouvelles fics et celle-là date de longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>7h00 : Ah tiens, mon réveil sonne. Première journée en tant que maître (d'une partie) du monde, mouahaha !<p>

7h10 : Je vais déjeuner avec les nations avant d'embaucher. Grosse ambiance. Amérique fusille Cuba du regard, Canada ne sait pas où se mettre après son pétage de plomb de hier soir, France, Danemark, Allemagne et Espagne échangent des commentaires louches -j'entends par là codés- sur la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Je tends l'oreille inconsciemment et remarque soudainement que Norvège, Angleterre, et les Italies ne sont pas là... Je me disais bien que je n'entendais pas Romano se plaindre. Tout à coup, je rougis.

7h11 : Maudite imagination. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter le groupe de pervers.

7h15 : Grèce roupille, la tête dans son bol de céréales. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de lait.

8h00 : Alors que je débarrasse, Écosse m'interpelle assez vulgairement en me disant que j'ai de la paperasse. Il me guide jusqu'au couloir où se trouve la salle et me plante en me laissant me débrouiller tout seul. Merci, je retiens. Tu vas te prendre un plan d'austérité dans les dents si tu continues, toi, tu ne vas rien comprendre. Bref, j'ouvre.

8h00 et 5 secondes : … C'est une blague ? Il y a au moins deux mètres de pile de papiers ! Ils n'ont pas bossé depuis quand ? Je me retourne vers la porte.

8h01 : Un espèce petit crétin -non je ne te vise pas du tout William- m'a enfermé. Je regarde mon travail du jour avec autant de joie qu'un condamné à mort devant la corde. Bon, et bien bon courage à moi. Si j'y arrive avant ce soir, je suis un Dieu.

9h30 : Ça n'avance pas des masses. En même temps j'ai beau parler anglais, comment vous faîtes si tout est en anglais administratif et que vous ne comprenez qu'un mot sur vingt ? Pitié, que quelqu'un ai pensé à mettre un dictionnaire dans cette pièce et il aura droit à beaucoup d'emprunts. Non mauvaise idée. Il aura ma reconnaissance. Voilà c'est mieux. Je souris et commence à chercher un dico.

10h00 : HAHA ! JE L'AI ! Après une demi-heure de fouille que je qualifie, sans exagérer, de spéléologique, j'ai trouvé un dictionnaire ! J'imite le rire de Mario en faisant une petite danse de la Victoire et me remets au travail.

11h30 : Ça va beaucoup mieux. 90 centimètres ont disparu ainsi que ma frustration, je me surprends même à chanter un chanson bizarre où il n'y a que des vocalises en faisant une tête bizarre... Rester trop longtemps tout seul me rend bizarre décidément.

12h14 : Bon c'est l'heure de m'octroyer une petite pause ! J'ai faim, j'ai bien avancé dans mon travail, alors il est temps pour le maître/roi/héros que je suis de s'arrêter et d'aller se sustenter. Je m'avance vers la sortie. Avec un peu de chance, ils m'auront ouvert sans que je ne m'en rende compte...

12h16 : Rire jaune. Qu'est-ce que je disais il y a deux minutes déjà ? Ah oui, la porte ouverte. Ratée, elle est toujours aussi fermée et moi à l'intérieur. Ils veulent me tuer en fait ? Bande de tarés, vous auriez pu trouver autre chose que ça !

13h00 : Désormais, je tambourine comme un sourd contre le linteau de bois pour que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Je meurs de faim, à tel point que je me surprend à fixer le papier en me demandant si c'est nourrissant. Au secours !

13h04 : Feliciano est finalement venu me délivrer (qu'est-ce que ça fait princesse en détresse bon sang...). À table.

13h40 : Je suis de nouveau dans ma salle. Et comme de bien entendu, ils m'ont encore enfermé. Et les gars, j'allais les faire vos rapports (et autres notes administrative particulièrement barbantes), il n'y avait pas besoin d'user de la clé ! Enfin, vu que je n'ai pas le choix, autant les terminer. Je m'attelle donc à la tâche.

14h22 : Il fait beau dehors... Non, penses au papier !

15h37 : Je me fait suer, pour être poli. Je comprends qu'ils n'aiment pas rester enfermés toute la journée mais, bon sang, si ils les avaient remplis en temps et en heure, je n'en serais pas à ce point où j'envisage de me noyer dans un encrier !

15h59 : Il est beau l'écureuil qui vole... Mince, j'hallucine.

16h40 : Plus que 20 centimètres et c'est fini. Et j'ai un mal de tête abominable. Et il n'y a bien sûr pas d'aspirine. C'eut été trop beau. Personne n'est venu me voir depuis le début de l'après-midi, c'est gentil. Et j'en ai marre de me plaindre.

17h30 : J'ai fini mon boulot depuis un quart d'heure maintenant et je commence à trouver le temps très long. Je suis patient de nature mais il ne faut pousser mémé dans les orties non plus, j'ai mes limites. Il faut que je trouve de quoi m'occuper. De toute urgence.

17h35 : J'ai trouvé ! Je vais faire des... déclinaisons de latin. Je pourrais bien dessiner un peu, mais vu mon talent en dessin... Il ne vaut mieux pas. Alors on est partit : Dea, dea, deam, deae, deae, dea...

17h53 : 5 déclinaisons modèles, 3 déclinaisons sur Hic, Iste, Ille et mes conjugaisons de verbe plus tard, tout cette histoire commence à me les briser. Je deviens vulgaire, ça m'inquiète pour la suite... Du tai-chi. C'est le seul moyen de me calmer. Sinon je hurle comme un fou furieux.

18h14 : Ça m'énerve... Ça ne marche pas DU TOUT ! Respires... respires... Ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir...

18h14 et 8 secondes : J'attrape une chaise et la jette violemment contre la porte avant de me mettre à crier tel un possédé. Je regrette un instant de pas avoir la puissance vocale nécessaire pour briser les vitres -fermées à clé de l'extérieur évidemment...- au moins j'aurais pu sortir. Je regarde l'extérieur avant de soupirer. Même si j'avais ouvert les fenêtres, je suis au deuxième étage et je n'ai pas d'arbre pour me carapater. Eh m... !

18h42 : Après m'être égosillé pendant un temps qui m'a paru infini et détruis quasiment tout le mobilier, quelqu'un est venu m'ouvrir. C'est Feliks. Il est tout tremblant, je crois qu'ils m'ont entendu. Bien fait pour eux si ils ont les foies, je ne vais certainement pas m'excuser pour ça ! Je lance un regard noir à Pologne qui s'enfuit en courant. Faiblard.

18h58 : Je comprends les autres quand ils me disent que je devrais m'énerver plus souvent. Je me sens apaisé, comme après une bonne méditation dans le calme et le silence~. Haaaa, tout va bien !

19h30 : Étalé présentement sur mon lit, je réagis à peine quand on m'appelle -timidement- pour venir manger. Il faut que l'on vienne me tirer de mon état larvaire pour que je me décide à me lever.

Que c'est beau, tiens.

19h32 : Dîner dans un silence glacial. Ils sont à court de mots et me regardent un peu étonnés. Ma crise de nerf de tout à l'heure à dû leur faire tout drôle, vu que je n'ai pas l'air aussi colérique de prime à bord. Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort, surtout que vous m'avez bien énerver. Anabella ose prendre la parole, pour me dire que c'était juste pour être sûr que je fasse bien mon travail qu'ils m'ont enfermés. Je lui rétorque calmement -ce qui donne tout de suite un ton bien effrayant- que je suis quelqu'un de responsable,_ moi. _Ils se taisent. Alexandros : 1, le reste du monde : 0. J'ai la technique pour me faire entendre, ne vous en faîtes pas... mais inquiétez-vous pour vos comptes, je l'intention de faire une petite enquête secrète pour me venger~.

21h04 : Je décide d'aller me coucher, pas pour dormir mais pour me reposer. Je ne les salue même pas, bien trop en rage contre eux. Je décide d'appeler Lao La pour me consoler. Miracle, elle décroche et sa voix d'ange parvient jusqu'à moi. Oh que je l'aime, cette amour de fille qui me rend heureux rien qu'au doux son de son rire !

23h50 : L'appel est terminé depuis 20 minutes et je rêve de pouvoir dormir. Mais la joie d'avoir pu parler à ma petite amie mélangée à l'expectative de demain m'empêche de fermer les yeux. Pour l'instant, ça fait dix fois que j'essaye la technique du « comptes les moutons » avant de m'arrêter. C'est juste débile. Morphée, faut-il que je te fasse une offrande pour qu'enfin je puisse enfin me reposer ?

0h26 : Avec tout ça, j'en suis revenu à mes déclinaisons, en enviant un peu Fuuka qui a toujours une histoire à écrire et qui pourrait éviter de s'ennuyer comme moi. Bon on est reparti ! Hic masculin : hic, hus, hujus, huic, hoc -on dirait un vieux sorcier qui s'étouffe avec une arrête. Hic féminin : Haec, hanc, hujus, huic, hac -là c'est la vielle sorcière bourrée... De mieux en mieux...

1h00 : Je dors. Enfin je crois.

4h44 : Je suis cloîtré dans une pièce -ça ne change pas d'aujourd'hui au moins- et des feuilles volent autour de moi. Argentine rit aux éclats en faisant tournoyer un trousseau de clé tandis que dans le fond, Christensen prend des poses de beau gosse (ou d'Armstrong, tout dépend du point de vue) sous le regard parfaitement inexpressif de Lukas. Puis tout à coup, un grand totem indien apparaît et je vois Kyle, attaché dessus. C'est là que je remarque Assim, dans un costume tahitien, qui secoue une longue chevelure faite de dreadlocks noirs tout en scandant une chanson bizarre. Attends un peu... Ce sont des déclinaisons ! Je lui lance une chaise sortit d'on-ne-sait-où pour qu'il arrête son délire. Johann, comment il est arrivé là, mystère, me dit qu'il peut faire mieux et balance un table sur Feliks, qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Il tombe raide sur le sol et Gupta apparaît devant lui. Il se penche et commence à l'enrouler dans des bandelettes, comme si Pologne était une de ses momies. Alors que je lui crie que le blond n'est pas mort et qu'il peut arrêter son saucissonnage, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Cuba et Alfred se mettent à scander « CANADA, CANADA, CANADA ! ». Je me retourne violemment... et découvre Matthew, habillé d'une drôle de façon, qui exécute la chorégraphie de « I'm sexy and I know it » sur une musique que quelqu'un m'a fait écouter il y a peu et qui m'a traumatisé : Po pi po. Comment il peut trouver le rythme sur cette chanson, c'est une très bonne question. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vu de ma courte vie. J'ai mal aux yeux en observant la tenue horriblement criarde du canadien, surtout que ça ne lui va pas. Je ne sais pas où il a vu que les collants opaques vert lui allaient mais il s'est bien planté le bougre. Il arrache soudain son horreur kitch et la jette sur Alfred, qui tombe comme si il venait de recevoir un parpaing en pleine tête. Cuba tend les mains devant lui et Matthew arrive en roulant du popotin. Mon dieu, c'est pire qu'un film d'horreur à ce stade. Il ne manque plus que des talons et c'est bon, il peut faire la strip-teaseuse... quoique vu les jarretelles en cuir violet qu'il aborde, et qui me rappelle un certain guitariste d'un certain groupe au passage, il semble sur la bonne voie. Un troll passe soudainement devant mon champ de vision et Christensen vole au-dessus de moi. Littéralement. Mais depuis quand il a des ailes lui ? ! Giflez-moi, je rêve ! Un bruit de bouteille me fait me retourner une nouvelle fois. Ok. C'est sûr, je ne vais pas bien. Que fais Perçy Jackson, soûl comme un polonais -Non Feliks, ce n'est pas du racisme- ici ? Il fait un javelot de Anaklusmos et l'envoie dans ma direction... DANS MA DIRECTION ? AAA AAAA AAAAA AAA AAA AAAAA AAA AH ! Je me sens transpercé de part en part et quelque chose s'écoule. Je regarde. Oui bien sûr au lieu de saigner je... chocolate ? Bon en tout cas ce n'est pas du sang qui s'écoule de ma plaie mais du chocolat. Bien coulant, on dirait que je suis devenu un fondant... C'est quoi ce délire ? Je m'effondre et rend l'âme avec pour élégie un beau « La 4L de Jacky » que me chante avec amour ce cher France -qui en profite pour me piétiner. Je meurs !

4h54 : Je me réveille en sursaut, me tordant le cou au passage et m'empêtrer dans les draps avant de chuter tête la première sur le sol. Aie ! Mais... ça veut dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? En tout cas, j'ai mal et je suis d'avoir un bel œuf de poule sur le crâne demain... Tout ça à cause de ce rêve débile ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pris hier soir ? Ah oui, rien. Terrifiant. Si j'ai ce genre de vision quand je suis sobre, qu'est-ce que se sera quand j'aurais bu -même si je ne prévois pas de cuite pour le reste de ma vie... J'attrape derechef mon carnet pour y noter tout ce dont je me souviens.

5h10 : Je termine de noter et ranger le petit cahier. Allez dodo !

5h10 et 2 secondes : Quel rêve à la con tout de même...

* * *

><p>Vos avis ?<p> 


End file.
